


Pot Holders

by fairyeyes



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to hurt a pretty girl like you, give up this fight. I’m not even against you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Holders

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) A drabble trade. ♥ This one was kinda hard since I usually don't write any actual action. ;; Sorry... Also, this takes place in the same church in Advent Children.

She panted, sweat went down her face. The red-haired man gave her a smirk. She didn’t like it at all as she tried to find the strength to keep fighting.

“Let me pass,” he said. Tifa shook her head. She wouldn’t let someone like him desecrate what’s left of the church. She remembered she had a similar fight with a man, arrogant like this one but this one irked her more then the other did. Plus she didn’t have Marlene around this time. She could go all out without worrying.

The brunette stood up, despite the obvious burns and injuries from earlier, and put her fists in the usual position.

Axel laughed and placed his hand on his red hair, leaning one of his chakrams against his body. “Don’t you ever give up? I’m not even against you. I’m just being easy with you.” He picked it up and glowered. “Unless you want me to go all out?”

Before she could answer, fire circled her and she almost winced at the heat. She almost cried out in pain but didn’t. Axel placed himself against the fire, blended in, and disappeared.

“I don’t want to hurt a pretty girl like you, give up this fight. I’m not even against you!” he said she looked for him.

“No!” Tifa yelled, “I’m not going to allow anyone to destroy this church! I don’t care who you are!” Her voice echoed in the church. She knew that it was getting destroyed because of the man’s fire – she had to protect of what’s left of it.

On the bottom of her feet, she felt hot. She slowly felt the temperature grew and she knew she had to do something drastic. The heat was starting to get to her as she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Before she could do anything else, she saw him and he attacked her. She barely got out of the way with giving him an uppercut but he managed to seem unaffected by it. Tifa, on the other hand, got burned on the bare skin she managed to not cover up. She almost fell to the ground but kept herself up. Thankfully her gloves protected her hands from the hot surface under her.

She got an idea. She couldn’t execute it right away since the man appeared again. This time she kicked him around the upper body so he couldn’t get her. He disappeared back into the flames. She jumped in the air and hoped it worked as she made her sweeping kick.

As expected, water appeared and actually put out the flames. She fell to the ground, weak since it took a lot out of her. She panted as she stared at the now soaking man.

“What was that?” he laughed. Shocked, she got up to fight him more; again she positioned herself for a fight. His hair drooped over his amused eyes and his cloak looked simply soaked. He walked towards her and reached over to pat her on the shoulder when she slapped it away. He placed his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay! I’ll leave this church. I just wanted to say congrats!”

He turned around and had the gall to wave to her. As he left the now extremely tired Tifa, she wasn’t sure whether she should be happy or angry at his attitude.


End file.
